


Sleepless Night

by Birdgirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute as a button- if buttons yelled at you, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl/pseuds/Birdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are most-fucking-definitely afraid of storms.</p>
<p>In which Karkat is a very brave leader. Until he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic on here, but I wrote it a while ago. Just some cute fluff.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and thunderstorms do not scare you- not even one little tiny bit.

After all, why would such an insignificant little thing scare you? The game is over now, the worst is done, as far as you know. You're all living on earth now, what's left of you. You specifically are crashing on John Egbert's couch for the time being, watching shadows dance across the walls with every flash of lightening. The storm clouds cover the moon, and except for the light coming from the digital clock on the coffee table, it's pretty dark. Not that the dark scares you, either- you're used to the dark, and your eyes adjust. Then again, nobody you know is afraid of the dark itself, exactly, but more what might be lurking in it...

You shake your head, shooing the thoughts of Jack Noir and Sober Gamzee back into the recesses of your brain. Those things are over now. There's nothing to worry about, you've done everything you could do. At least, that's the kind of think Kanaya would say to cheer you up.

But she's not here right now. And the shadows are getting longer, more drawn-out. The thunder is getting louder, and when you count in your head, the distance between thunder and lightening is getting shorter. You try telling yourself to stop being such a nooksucking coward- what kind of FEARLESS leader is afraid of Thunderstorms? Not you, for sure…

A burst of lightening makes you jump, arms and legs flailing as you fail your attempt to not fall off the couch. Your gesticulating only helps to get you tangled in the blanket John gave you to sleep in. Why the hell didn't humans just sleep in slime like regular people?

You rub your head, having bumped it on the coffee table. A sharp pain comes from one of your horns, which also made impact with the wooden surface. You swear, but only until the thunder comes along, startling you again. Now you're shaking. But it's only because the couch was warm, and now you're cold- it has nothing to do with you being scared… no way.

You hear bumps from upstairs- oh, great. You aren't the littlest bit frightened of a thunderstorm, but of course John probably would be. Soon he'd come whining downstairs and you'd have to deal with it. Might as well go up there now- you aren't going to sleep anytime soon- after all, your sleep schedule is way wacked.

You carefully creak your way up the stairs, looking around cautiously. It's so dark in this stairway, pitch-black. For once, you wish there was some more light. But really, it's so dark, if it wasn't for your superb night vision you would probably trip on something-

You fall flat on your face, cursing all the way down, clutching your brand-spanking-new stubbed toe. Brilliant. You turn around to see what you stepped on, and curse again. Fucking harlequins, you don't understand why John still keeps them around- well, yes you do, and you guess you don't blame him, losing a lusus is hard- but they're so fucking annoying when he leaves them all over the place.

You make it the rest of the way to John's room relatively safely, managing at least not to hurt yourself any more, and find John's door already open. Weird, he normally closes it. He must be in the bathroom or something. You'll just wait here for him.

Just then, another spark of lightning flashes across the sky, and thunder booms, scaring you- no, no, just startling you- out of your wits. You bolt- no, you calmly walk over to John's bed, and lay down on it. You don't hide under the covers- no, your horns are just cold, so you just decided you needed to be completely warm, with your head also inside the blanket. You're totally freaking ou- you're, uh, calmly waiting until John comes back.

You hear the rain rapping on the window, like a million little hoofbeasts. The crack of lightening, seemingly always closer than the last, sounds like your Crabdad, screeching in pain. The thunder… you can't hear the thunder over the sound of your heart beating furiously. No, you can't- you can't lose control, it's just a storm. Grubs are scared of thunderstorms, not 7-sweep-old trolls! It's just a storm, just a storm…

Denying it is useless, you realize. There's no use trying to calm yourself down anymore.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are most-fucking-definitely afraid of thunderstorms. 

Your whole body is shaking, almost convulsing with every flash, every boom. The rain echoes painfully in your ears. You can't wrap the covers around your head tight enough, or plug your ears well enough- you can still hear it all, deafening your senses. You sneak a peek out of the covers, right as lightening strikes, mysterious shadows flashing before your eyes. Immediately, your head is under the covers again.

Suddenly, a chill comes into the room. You wonder if the wind opened the window- but you can't look. There's something creaking, and you're so scared, you're so fucking scared, because it's probably Noir again, and you left your sickle downstairs, and now you've started crying and you didn't even notice, and, and…

"Karkat? Are you alright?"

/

>Karkat: be John

Your name is John Egbert, and your best troll buddy is currently hiding under your covers, crying. When did he get there? Oh yeah, he must have snuck in while you were going to the bathroom.

You wonder now why exactly he is crying. It doesn't take long to figure it out, though. Just then a flash of lightening comes through the window, followed closely by thunder. Karkat nearly jumps off the bed, letting out a small, strained cry. Ah, so that's it.

"Karkat? Are… are you afraid of thunderstorms?" you begin to walk cautiously towards the short troll. He doesn't say anything, just shivers a little. You sit down on your own bed, rubbing his back through the covers as soothingly as you possibly can.

As soon as you touch him, he jumps again. This time, though, he lets go of the covers, springing from the blankets, clutching your torso and sobbing now. You frown. You haven't seen Karkat this scared of something this little, like, ever. And it doesn't take you long to know you never want to see it again, if you can help it.

Slowly, you remove his death grip from you, to which he whimpers. Climbing under the covers yourself, you coax Karkat back into laying on the bed. You're not very good at the shoosh-pap, but you try anyways. Looks like he's calming down. Hugging him close, you stroke the cancer's messy mop of black hair, careful not to rub the horns- you learned that lesson early on.

He hugs closer to you still, burying his head in your chest, crying it out a little. He must really hate thunderstorms, to be this openly insecure- you wish Karkat would let his guard down more often, except maybe in different circumstances. Yes, in different circumstances, without a storm raging on, without Karkat being so gosh-darned scared, this moment would be, well… pretty perfect. Lying there hugging Karkat in your own twin-sized bed, surrounded by posters of the most awesome movies in existence, listening to the sound of each other's heartbeats…

Unfortunately, Karkat had calmed down. Which means, conversely, that he got worked up again- as in, his old angry self. Regular Karkat- except for a few shakes when the thunder and lightning showed their presence. He lifted his head from John's chest, and began pushing away, sitting up and swinging his feet over as if to leave.

"N-nobody hears about this. Got it? If they do, so help me I will stick my sickle so far up your-"

You interrupt his sentence, instead grabbing his wrist with both hands, keeping him from leaving. "You know, you don't have to leave if you're still scared or something…"

"Scared? SCARED? Karkat Vantas does not get SCARED, my dear human. Merely disoriented, and as it's late at night that would explain what was clearly just a lapse in-"

You interrupt again. "Oh shoosh, Karkitty (hehe). Like you're going to be able to go sleep downstairs alone during this storm. I kinda doubt it. And, oh this would be awesome, like so, so awesome, if you can't sleep anyways we could stay up and watch Con Air-"

"Fuck no, I'd rather have the storm, thank you very much." He says, but he doesn't make any sort of move to get up, and your hands are still around his wrist. If he had really wanted to go, you bet he would have done so by now. He makes a sorry attempt at growling at you, but it turns into an almost purr as he lays back down and snuggles into your covers. Looks like he's staying.

Tentatively, cautiously, you slip your hand around his waist, and scoot closer. You are so smooth and subtle sometimes, you're like a frickin' ninja. A frickin' snuggly ninja. Yeah. And Karkat feels so warm, he's like a furnace. You wonder if you're cold to him in comparison. You smile as Karkat fits his head snugly against your chest, fluffy dark hair tickling your chin. You try to keep in your giggle when he starts purring softly again. Yep, now this is perfect.

And there's… there's a smell, too. You're just noticing it, but you can tell right away it's Karkat's smell, or more specifically his hair. It's so soft, like a baby animal that's really fluffy, and it smells sort of like vanilla. You tilt your chin down, and stick your nose into it, inhaling Karkat's scent. Yeah, you know there's no way you're heterosexual- that's just not gonna happen. And as long as you have Karkat, you don't really care.

Your name is John Egbert, and you are in love with Karkat Vantas.

/

>Karkat: kiss the boy

You soon gave into John's advances, like the hopeless-fucking-romantic you are. His chest is so comfy, and even though he's probably the biggest fucking derp in the universe, or on any timeline thereof, he's successfully distracted you from the storm.

Yes, you're still scared, but no, you're not alone. You shake a little bit sometimes, but you think you'll be okay if you can stay here with John. You let out a sigh of content, that doesn't sound anything like a meowbeast purr don't even say it does, and feel John's chin tilt down, putting his face in your hair.

You figure this is one of those times, where you can do anything you want, and he won't say a word. So you look up, locking gazes with sleepy blue eyes, and now that you think about it, you're sleepy, too. But you reach up anyways, resting your hand at the back of his head, and pulling him closer and it's sweet, the kiss. Slow, tender, sleepy, and over a little too quickly for your liking.

You lower your arm and your head again. You figure that's okay. After all, there's always tomorrow, and waking up here can't be the worst thing you've experienced. As long as John's here, you figure everything will be perfectly okay.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are in love with John Egbert.

/

...Zzzzzzzzzzz...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. No, yes, I know. I'm sorry if that was horrible. Yes. No... maybe so?


End file.
